He taste Like Cherries OneshotLemon
by KaraWest
Summary: Butters has a photo of Eric, what happens when Eric finds it?


~He tatstes like Cherries~

It was late December is South Park Colorado, parents where shopping for low sales and bargins. The snow was falling at a very settle pase,

and the temp. was just right. Leopold Butters Stotch was just leaving the local City Wok; with some fresh brown rice, and orange flavored chicken.

" I hope my and dad will be home before they leave for their normal five day trip to aunt Laura's house!" slowly the blond teen quickened his pace.

Careless of his surroundings, Butters tripped over a peice of ice, letting his purchased food spill on the wet pavement in front of him. Slowly he arose to

his feet,"Oh boy, there goes my money," he brushed himself off and grabbed whatever was still good, and continued his walk home.

Butters looked threw the window to see his parents grabbing their bags., he sighed then slowy approached the door. He turned the knob to hear the

loud voice of his father. "BUTTERS!!!" the man yelled." Yea dad, look i'm sorry im late, you see-" "I don't care, we where worried, and because of that

your grounded Butters", Butters shook his head to show he understood," Now since we love you, you aren't grounded on christmas eve and

Christmas day." Butters smiled and hugged his father," Thanks dad!" The couple smiled and said their goodbyes. The door was closed and locked, and

butter walked to the kitchen with his food and placed it on the table. He then placed his hello kitty scarf one of the chairs, as to his pink jacket." Well it's good

to have some alone time", he said to himself. He grabbed one of the jacket pockets and reached for his wallet. A look of shock took over his face. "Where is

it?!" He was in panic, he ripped his wallet in search of his missing item." I-I most of dropped it, when I tripped, I have to go back." Butters quickly grabbed his

jacket and dashed out the door. He returned to the street where he fell. His search began...Hours passed and poor Butters still couldn't find his picture, it

seemed to be below zero. His fingers where numb, and his skin was like soft ice." I need to find the picture", he said, trying to incourge himself. Slowly Butters feel

to his knees," if he finds out I have that photo of him, he'll kill me." Slowly he laid his head on the cold snow, he eyes closed shut as he soon fell asleep.

" Mister Stotch, oh mister Stotch," Butters opened his eyes. Brights lights where blinding his eyes, and a figure was infront of the bed's left side." Ah Mr. Stotch your

awake, thats good," Butters was to dizzy, and weak he only listened as the doctor told him his phyical health problems, and how he was so close to death.

" As you see your in no phyical shape to be by yourself Leopold", the doctor stated. Slowly Butters lipped to the doctor ' how saved me?' it took time, but the

doctor finally understood Butters' lips." Um he must of went to get something, he said he would back in a few minutes." Butters smiled, and continued to just

lay there, even thoe he didn't have much of a choice. Thoughts ran threw Butters' head, who saved him? Why? How should he repay him or her? Lost in thoughts

a person walked into utters room."Ah ok,from what I understand Butters is alone five days","Why?" the voice asked,"Because, it seems his parents are on a trip."

" So..?" "So, you will have to watch him for five days and or til he gets better which wont be for a few days." " Fuck, i'm not watching him, I have plans! Why can't he

just stay hear?" The doctor tolded him how the hospital closes early on holidays, and how there would be no one to take care of him." Fine", the oddly large figure

walked over to Butters bed." Lets go Butters", Butters finally cam to his senses to see Eric Cartmen." Er-eric, what are you doing here?"

The two teens where in the still couldn't get over the fact that Eric was the one who saved him. Butters wasn't sad, he was just shocked. No, more like happy.

He loved Eric, ever since the third grade. Yes he was chubby but Butters always thought he was so cute, because of his chubbiness. Threw out the years, Eric's sizeworked with him.

Eric was the captin of the wrestling team at South Park high school, he killed the competition, he was unstopible. That only made Butters want him more.

He wanted Eric inside him, on him, and with him. He knew that would never happen, so he had something just as good. A photo of Eric, it wasn't just a normal photo. It

showed Eric masturbrating, yea masturbrating. He saw Eric in the living room (home alone, of course) with the blinds down, threw a small openingg Butter s saw him play with

himeself. With his new picture phone Butters snapped a shot and printed the picture out, and always placed it in a secert pouch in his Hello Kitty wallet. Just the thought of

Eric finding the photo, that Butters pleasured himself to every night, made Butters want to burst." Now you to be careful", the doctor said waving, while Eric pushed Butters

to his truck. Eric helped Butters into the seat behind him, after Butters was safely inside, Eric then go into the driver's seat, and drove off. The drive was silent, to silent. Butters

seemed worried but Eric didn't seemed to care much." Um Eric", The silence was broken," thanks for um, yea helping me." The smaller male blushed as the words trailed from

his mouth." Yea, whatever", the large male let out a sigh and continued driving, Butters just relaxed,' Maybe the photo was ruined, yea, the snow could of messed it up'

Many thoughts of what could of happened to the photo ran threw his head. Butters mood changed from worried and scared, to calm and hopeful. Thetruck pulled into

Eric's driveway, and Eric got out of the drivers seat. He walked over to Butters door, and helped him out."Thanks Eric", Butters said, he stood for about a good ten seconds

before his legs gave in. Eric in shock, grabbed for Butters and helped brake his fall. He placed Butters in his arms and walked up to his door." Damn it Butters, why are you such

a pussy?!" Eric yelled. Butters looked down in displeasement. Eric just roled his eyes and tried to find his keys. His hands where shifting from one pocket to the next. Butters tried to

make it unnoticible but Erics left hand was rubbing Butters' butt. His dreams where coming true, but not barely close." Damn, keys... Found them!" he took out his keys, and

unlocked the door. Th house was silent," My mom is on a date", he stated. Eric walked over to the couch and placed Butters on the left side. Eric then walked over to the kitchen.

Butters smiled as he took a blanket and wrapped it around himself."Butters", Erics voice came from the kitchen. Eric walked out of the kitchen, and sat down by Butters.

Eric reached hin his shirt pocket and gave Butters the photo," What the hell is this?" Butters looked at him in shock. Butters looked at Eric with fear, he was stairing at him as if he was stairing death in the

face." Well?!" Eric asked once again, but this time with more anger. Butters justed looked at Eric." Damn it Butters- I don't even know how you got this picture! Whatever, I don't even care. I'm going to my

room, if you need anything get it yourself since you have the energy to jack-off to this stuff", Eric threw the picture to the side and walked up the stairs. The loud slam of Eric's bedroom door gave Butters a

sign that he could get himself settled. Butters sighed and tried to sit up in some way." Aw man I really messed up this time." Butters rubbed his his and turned sideways." Maybe, if I just talk to him", Butters

paused and a look of sadness took over his face," then he would kill me." Butters laughed at the thought. He tried to rise to his feet. He feel at his first try," Oh darn it!" he tried once more. This time he was

successful, but barely. Butters limped over to the kitchen. " What does he have to eat?" He said to make himself at home, so he intended to do just that. Butters walked over to the fridge and slowly pulled

open the door. Wow... Look at all the food . That is the thing that came to Butters' mind. He reached for the bottled water in the back of the fridge, it was over two years old. Even if water wasn't bad for

you, he wasn't going to take the chance. Butters placed the water back and continued looking. Butters came across some Kool Aid. He read the dates, he could drink it. Butters closed the fridge and limped

over to the cabnet. He opened it and pulled out a cup. Right before Butters pored the juice a loud voice interupted him." Butters!" Eric yelled. Scaring Butters with such surprise, the small male fell to his

feet."OW!!!" Butters yelled. The pain was to much for Butters to bare. His eyes started to water up." Oh Butters!" Eric reached down to help him up. Butters was surprised how Eric reacted to his fall.

Usually Eric would laughed or just walk away like nothing happened but, this reaction was different. It seemed crazy but it seemed like Eric was showing kindness. He was showing kindness in a rude and

smart-like way, but he was showing it. Eric slowly picked him up, and then carried him up to his room." Seeing that you can't stay still, let alone stop hurting yourself I'm going to keep you in my room." Eric

opened the door and walked over to his bed." Eric about that picture, I'm very sorry", Eric placed Butters onto the bed and sighed." I don't care", he said," It's a photo Butters." Butters looked at him," Er-ric-

cc" he was to cold. His words where so faint, so weak. Eric looked at him and sighed."Butters if your so cold then just say so", he snapped." Sorry" Butters tried to make it look like the anger in Eric's voice

didn't bother him, but he could tell Eric knew. He sighed," Fine you dumb fag", he sat next to him." Now hold still", Eric placed his arm around Butters and moved him close. Butters started to blush, it seemed

like his cheeks would make strawberries jealous. Even if Butters was starting to warm up, he was shaking. To Eric he thought his body heat wasnt helping." Damn Butters, are you really that cold?" Butters

turned his head.' No Eric' he thought,' You just make shiver', Butters blushed harder. He tried to act like this was normal, like it was ok, but even thoe he loved this moment so much but, he knew it was

turned to Eric," Look Eric-" he was cut off by Eric's lips. Butters eyes flew open as the large male's kiss became went in closer and grabbed Butters' arm and trailed his thumb

left and right." Eric what are you doing?" Eric moved away and replied," Making you warm", Butters smiled then kissed him back has never done this before, but from what his mom tell hims,

sex is the only thing to make someone's blood boil. Cartnan continued kissing him, then his lips trailed lower to the mid-section of Butters' neck. Butters let out a weak whimper, and Eric took that as a sign to

continue. Butters placed his hand on-top of Eric's sholder and gripped his Eric smiled," Butters, are you warn?" Butters shook his head no and continued to tighten his grip. Eric chuckled, and

continued to go down lower. Eric knew he was lying but continued anyway. Butters closed his eyes, and moved his right hand down to Eric's inner thigh and ran his index finger across it. Eric smirked and

went lower while living a trail of saliva from his tongue. " Butters I need you to bend over, can you do that?" Butters nodded, then slowly moved himself to the position Eric asked him too. Eric placed himself

ontop of Butters and moved his hands over Butters' hard member. Butters winsed as Eric slowly entered his hand into his blue, rainbow boxers. He stroke the tip, and used his other hand to massage his

side." Oh-oh jeez", Eric moved his hands lower and played with each sack, moving them up and down, left and right. This made Butters want more." Eric, please stop teasing me", he moaned." Well look

whos the horny one", Eric then quikened his pace. " Butters I want you to say it", " Say what?" he grunted." You know god damn well what, say ' Eric please fuck me'", Butters knew what he was doing."

Eric", he started." Yes?""I-I want you to- fuck me", Eric sat up," Thats what I wanted to hear", he started to unzip his pants, Butters turned around to watch his long, hard member spring out of his pants.

Butters turned back around and closed his eyes." Ok Butters, are you ready?" Butters shook his head yes. Eric used his two large thumbs to pull apart Butters bottom cheeks open. He then alined his penis

infront of Butters' enterance, and then slowly placed it inside his warm and beautiful body. Butters gripped the sheets of bed and let out a sigh of pain and pleasure. Eric pulled his member in and out, minutes

later his pace quickened "AH-H!!" The teen yelled. Eric got a ferm grip on Butters' hips and continued, but this time more harder, more harsher. Butters bit his lip as Eric went deeper inside his body." Er-

eric", Butters moaned. The two males where close to their climax." Butters", Eric moaned," Im coming!!!" Butters braced himself. Eric released himself inside Butters body and they both collasped onto the

bed. Moments later Butters, woke up an took a glance at Eric, he was sleeping. He then sat up, and arosed from the bed to limp over to Eric's desk.' My lips are very dry', he thought. Butters noticed a stick

of cherry chapstick ontop of Eric's history book. He opened the stick and rubbed it on his lips....


End file.
